


What Did We Say About Instigating Fights?

by kemoiunder



Series: Haikyuu!! Libero Week 2018 [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Gryffindor!Komi, Gryffindor!Nishinoya, Hogwarts AU, Slytherin!Akagi, Slytherin!akama, Study Group AU, Study group shenanigans, apparently i am making sou have expensive dress robes, fluffy fluff, for some reason, slytherin!daishou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-17 17:32:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16520888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kemoiunder/pseuds/kemoiunder
Summary: Why was Akagi the Slytherin Mom? Apparently, he just had the personality for it.Day 5 of Haikyuu!! Libero Week 2018! Today's prompt was Fashion, and I am continuing to just shove Akama into everything because I love him. This is part of the Study Group AU, but Daishou doesn't always attend because he's a 'selfish' boy.





	What Did We Say About Instigating Fights?

“Akagi-san! Daishou-san is making fun of my dress robes again.” Michinari sighed. He turned to his younger house mate, Akama Sou, and raised an eyebrow, as if silently asking what he was supposed to do about the situation.

“You should tell him to apologize to me. I definitely deserve it.” When Michinari had first met Akama, he was very surprised to find the boy had gone into Slytherin house. He was more levelheaded than the Gryffindors for sure, but he just had that eye for detail that came with being a Ravenclaw that had Michinari wondering if perhaps Akama had simply asked to be placed in Slytherin instead.

“Suguru, please apologize to Sou-kun.” Why they had decided that Michinari was the mother hen of Slytherin house he had no idea, especially when it came to Daishou Suguru and his way of making even the best compliments sound like insults. That was probably what was going on, he said something about the cut of Akama’s robes and all of a sudden there was a tiff in the Slytherin house.

Daishou pouted, “All I said was that they must be expensive.”

Michinari looked doubtful, since there were a lot of different ways to say that something looked expensive, so unless Akama told him exactly what was said, there was no real to tell if the thing that Daishou said was actually insulting or not. This seemed like a useless venture to him, so he turned back to his study notes. He and Daishou had a Charms exam the next week, and Michinari briefly wondered why the other Slytherin wasn’t studying for it. They were all in a huge study group, so he might just be waiting for the group to meet in order to study. Michinari preferred to study either by himself or with one other person, but since Kita had joined, Michinari wanted to support his friend. And the group wasn’t bad, he made a lot of friends with a bunch of different students, and he had fun hanging out with everyone. 

Sometimes he could get annoyed with a few of the Gryffindors, but only because they usually felt the need to be louder than most, but that just be the individual students instead of Gryffindors in general. If Komi and Nishinoya got into a passionate debate about something or other and the next thing Michinari knows they are having a screaming match in the middle of the library that results in having them banned from said library for the next week. 

“Just apologize to him, Suguru.” Daishou started to pout again, but he turned to the sixth year anyways with an apology. Akama looked happy about receiving said apology, and left the common room. Daishou watched Akama leave before sidling up to Michinari at the desk he had commandeered for studying. 

“You’re such a softy, Michinari.” He couldn’t help but scoff at Daishou’s observation, clearly he was if he being made House Mom to mitigate inter-house affairs, even if they were usually just between friends. If anything, Michinari thought Kita was better at it. But he was also the one that most people thought was rude and mean so they usually didn’t go to Kita Shinsuke about their problems. 

The sound of footsteps entering the common room again made both Michinari and Daishou look to the door leading to the dorms. Akama had exquisite looking green and purple robes that looked fit for a king. Michinari was impressed, they did indeed look expensive.

“What do you think? My father is having a ball for during the Yule break and I had these commissioned for it.” Akama gave a turn to let the robes flourish a bit, Michinari couldn’t help but chuckle. The sixth year Slytherin always seemed to care more about how he looked than the rest of their house. He guessed it wasn’t exactly his fault though, since his mother was a designer for a French robe company. 

“It looks great. Did you design it yourself?” Michinari could just tell that Daishou was itching to say something, but he knew that it would end in another tiff, so he lightly nudged his shoulder with his own. 

Akama beamed, “Yes! I gave them all of my measurements and the schematics I drew for them.”

Michinari then had to listen to the different types of fabric that Akama had considered using in the making of his robes. He had to listen to the difference between using acromantula silk and wool and velvet. He had to listen to different threads and how different ones could affect the way they felt while a person was wearing the clothes. 

Michinari didn’t exactly mind listening to his friend talk about his interests. If that meant he had to take a break from his studying, then that was what was going to happen.


End file.
